The lazy Alfred Song SongFic
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: Alfred definitivamente no haría nada ese día, se tumbaría en su cama a dormir tranquilo, así estaba escrito... y quien sabe, quizá Arthur también ande de perezoso hoy. -Fail summary, mi primer Song-Fic ;w;!-


_Today I don't feel like doing anything…  
>I just wanna lay in my bed…<em>

Alfred se encontraba sentado, sin hacer nada más que quedarse tirado en la cama, haciendo NADA tranquilamente, sin nada de qué preocuparse, ni nada qué hacer. Sólo estaba allí, disfrutando su día favorito, ese día que todos los estudiantes AMAN, el Sábado, ese día donde la flojera te domina, ahá, Alfred disfrutaba su hermoso Sábado sin el inglés que tanto lo molestaba para que agarrara un libro. Oh no, ni loco hoy se pondría a leer.

_Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>Cause today I swear  
>I'm not doing anything…<em>

Hoy definitivamente no atendería su maldito teléfono, y si era ese cejudo, por él podía esperar al "_PEEEEEEP_" y dejar tras él todo insulto que quisiera decirle por no estar estudiando, pero ¿Quién le mandaba? ¿_Él_? NO. Gracias. Hoy se iba a quedar tirado en su cama. Hoy no iba a estudiar ni dejar que nadie lo molestara, hoy iba a estar sin hacer nada, como el perezoso que es y será, comiendo hamburguesas, bebiendo soda e ignorando a todo idiota que quisiera arruinarle el día. Oh sí, hoy no haría nada.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on<br>Throw my hand in my pants  
>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah<em>

Subió los pies a la cama tranquilamente, relajándose, encendiendo la tele mientras metía una mano en su pantalón, NADIE podía decirle que no ese día. Nooo, no escucharía a nadie decirle nada hoy, miraría tele, comería, dormiría, oooh sí, el mejor fin de semana _ever_. Encendió el ventilador, hoy hacía mucho calor, definitivamente no tenía ganas de ir a la playa, pero podía relajarse en casa como si nada. Hoy nadie le iba a decir que no.

_Oh oh yes i said it  
>I said it<br>I said it cause i can…_

Al poco tiempo de acostarse, comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

- Ahh, no jodas. – Volvió a acostarse, ¿Para qué existía la contestadora, si no es para contestar por ti? Que se joda quien lo llame, no va a atender. Porque nadie le dice que _debe_ atender.

_Today i don't feel like doing anything  
>i just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>Cause today i swear  
>I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all…_

Nadie iba a fastidiarle el día. Escuchó a su amada contestadora "_Hola, habla el Héroe~! Lo siento por ti, por ahora no estoy disponible, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje, porque realmente ahora me da lo mismo atender, así que habla lo que quieras después del tono_". Alfred se rió, esa era su frase de los Sábados "Muy cansado para prestarte atención." , no haría nada en absoluto.

- "Alfred, soy yo, Arthur…" –la cara del estadounidense se iluminó un instante, Arthur no lo llamaba ni por casualidad, ¿Por qué lo llamaría _hoy_?- "Escúchame, mocoso, no sé por qué no estás estudiando, pero sólo quería decirte que ahora estoy yendo para allá, como yo ya terminé mi tarea, quiero ayudarte a que termines la tuya, tendrás el resto del día libre. Adiós, _git_, y más vale que cuando llegue no andes de vago."  
>Fuck, ya le quieren cagar el día, ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO SU MALDITO SÁBADO?<p>

_Tomorrow i wake up, do some P90X  
>With a really nice girl, have a really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out "This is great"_

Alfred pensó, quizá el inglés era fastidioso, pero _no estaban para nada mal esas nalgas_. Sonrió de lado, con su maléficamente pervertido plan en mente, ohh sí, Arthur gritaría hoy. Gritaría como nunca, y _él _lo haría gritar como nadie antes. Quizá mañana le costaría un poco caminar…

_I might mess around  
>and get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>I'm sorry pops you just have to wait….<em>

Arthur golpeó la puerta, algo fastidiado por cómo tardaba el estadounidense. Además, ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner algo como aquello en su contestadora? ¡Qué indecente!  
>Vio la puerta abrirse y tras ella a aquel vago estadounidense, saludó y entró, sin esperarse lo que el estadounidense haría, su malefico plan estaba comenzando apenas, sólo debía fingir estudiar, aunque, quizá para que por una vez estudiara, faltaran años aún.<p>

_Oh ohh, today i don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>cause today i swear  
>i'm not doinganything<br>Nothing at all…_

Volvieron a llamar, ¿Por qué justo en ese maravilloso momento? Arthur aún gritaba como loco, ¡No tenían que interrumpir! Mas se sorprendió al ver que Arthur, luego de terminar con lo suyo–y claro, Al también- Se lanzara al lado suyo sin atender el teléfono. Quizá se le había contagiado su pereza ese día, pero a nadie le importa, porque ahora, lo único que tienen en mente ahora es una cosa: No hacer nada el reeesto del día. __


End file.
